There are many situations in which a mascara which is substantially impervious to water is desirable. Walking in the rain, swimming, jogging or any other strenuous physical exercise are all activities likely to test the limits of durability of the average mascara. Nonetheless, it is frequently difficult or impossible to change from one mascara to another when starting a new activity. This means that the wearer will have to commit herself to the permanent use of a waterproof mascara even under circumstances which may not call for it, simply because it might be needed at some time in the future. Many women find regular use of waterproof mascara unappealing, however, because it can often be very thick and heavy, and also can be very difficult to remove. Thus, the user is forced to choose between using the non-waterproof mascara she actually prefers but risking potential displacement of mascara from lashes to cheeks in an unexpected rainstorm, or regularly using a waterproof mascara which is not aesthetically pleasing to her, but which will reliably stay put on her lashes, regardless of her activity.
The present invention now provides a means by which a mascara wearer can choose when she wishes to waterproof her lashes, while still maintaining regular use of her favored non-waterproof mascara.